Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $(x - 3)^2 - 81 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Answer: $\begin{aligned} (x - 3)^2 - 81&= 0 \\\\ (x-3)^2&=81 \\\\ \sqrt{(x-3)^2}&=\sqrt{81} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x-3&=\pm9\\\\ x&=\pm9+3 \\ \phantom{(x - 3)^2 - 81}& \\ x=-6&\text{ or }x=12 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -6 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 12 \end{aligned}$